Max Eisenhardt (Earth-199999)
Erik Lensherr / Max Eisenhardt, better known as Magneto, is the biggest enemy of the X-Men. History Birth He was born in 1967, his parents (Edie and Jakob) were Jewish (and his father was a mutant), they were saved by Namor (himself a mutant) in 1944, they fled to the island of Genosha, an island inhabited by mutants and directed by Nathaniel Essex who will later become Mister Sinister. Flight to Genosha But the island was invaded by Hydra in 1975 and many mutants were killed or kidnapped. The Lensherr family is captured and it was there that Erik first met Logan who helped them escape. Erik and his mother took refuge to Europe in Sokovia, where he changed his name to Max Eisenhardt. A New Life In 1985, at the age of 18, he left Sokovia and became an agent of SHIELD. He met Charles Xavier, his sister Cassandra Nova and Victor Creed, and again met Logan and Namor, who helped him in the past. They formed the first version of the X-Men, and they fought the anti-mutant scientist Bolivar Trask and his project Sentinels. Then in 1989, he left SHIELD and returned to Sokovia when he learned that his wife Natalya gave birth to twins: Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. He also had an illegitimate daughter: Anya Eisenhardt, who was killed by Sokovian soldiers because she could not control her mutant powers. The American Dream But in 1999, a Stark bomb destroys the Eisenhardt house. Erik fled to the United States, thinking his family died, and he again met Charles Xavier who will become his best friend and they tried to revive the Homo Superior. Rise of Magneto He then decided to use his powers to save the mutant race and became Magneto, a terrorist and mutant supremacist. In 2007 he met Suzanna Dane, and thus was born his fourth child: Lorna, who would become Polaris. In 2011, a few months after the events of Iron Man, he became the White King of the Hellfire Club, but left because he felt he did not have enough power within the organization. The Brotherhood In 2012, after the events of Avengers, he decided that it was better to remain discreet with all the new superheroes around. He then founded a secret society he calls the Brotherhood by recruiting marginals with the X gene and training them to become true mutants. Back to Sokovia In 2015, after the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron, he returned to Sokovia after hearing about the death of his son, who he thought was already dead, and found Wanda. He tried to recruit her into his Brotherhood of Mutants, but she refused. The Decimation In 2018, after the Thanos snap in Avengers: Infinity War, the X gene was activated in thousands or millions of mutants, and Magneto strengthens his Brotherhood by recruiting dozens of these new mutants, including his daughter Lorna, now called Polaris. He also learned that his daughter Wanda died after the snap. After the Snap During the five years when half of the population was decimated, and the Avengers had been defeated, he tried to become the protector of mutants, but destroyed a hospital by accident, causing the humans to become angry. Xavier then used his telepathic powers to make everyone forget what happened, and Magneto was forced to flee. The Endgame In 2023, after the defeat of Thanos and the death of Iron Man, Magneto decided to rise in the open and committed several attacks throughout the United States and takes the opportunity to find his daughter Wanda again. However, the New Avengers and Professor X succeeded in defeating him and he was sent to prison. The Uncanny X-Men In 2025, Polaris and the rest of the Brotherhood helped him escape from prison, and he begins to commit attacks again, but this time, Charles decided to create a second version of the X-Men to counter him, and Erik manipulated his daughters Lorna and Wanda to try to get rid of the X-Men. It was then that Erik discovered the tribe of Morlocks. He invited them to join his Brotherhood, but they refused, so he ordered Lorna and Wanda to destroy the sewers and bury the Morlocks. When he realized that he just ordered the murder of mutants, he left the sewers and fought against the X-Men. But Polaris became tired of obeying her father's orders and sent him into the water to try to drown him, but Professor X reasoned with her, and Magneto was put in jail. The Uncanny X-Men: Second Genesis The Uncanny X-Men: House of M The Uncanny X-Men: Decimation '' ''Avengers VS X-Men '' ''The Uncanny X-Men: Inferno '' ''The Uncanny X-Men: Ultimatum '' ''Avengers: Secret Wars '' ''The Uncanny X-Men: Hunt for Wolverine '' ''The Uncanny X-Men: Extermination Marvels Personality Erik Lensherr is a tormented and complex person because of what he went through. He wants to prove that the mutant race is superior at any cost, but uses extreme methods like manipulating mutants themselves to achieve it. He constantly hesitates between good and evil. Powers and Abilities Powers Master of Magnetism: '''Magneto is one of the most powerful mutants in the world. He can generate electromagnetic fields thanks to his own biomagnetism. He can use these magnetic fields by themselves or to control geomagnetic fields, giving him a wide range of abilities. '''Manipulating Metal: '''Magneto's primary ability is to control the metal. In comparison with other mutants, he particularly powerful: he has shown the ability to manipulate metal in large quantities and with a great deal of precision, such as stopping an asteroid, paralyzing Colossus or extracting the Adamantium from Wolverine's bones. He is also capable of assembling or disassembling complex machines simply by thought, even creating the Asteroid M space station on one occasion. '''Power Almost without Limits: '''The exact limit of his powers, on a purely practical level, is limitless. With this power, he can also manipulate the iron that is naturally present in the blood of individuals to induce aneurysms to the brain, or simply to induce fainting, to control ferrous particles suspended in the atmosphere, alter the Earth's magnetic field to its extension in space (magnetosphere) and increase his own strength. Moreover, he can detect teleportations, illusions and even feel objects invisible to his own vision, thanks to the anomalies generated in the magnetic field. '''Force Field: '''He is able to generate a kind of personal force field around him, protecting him from the majority of attacks. As long as his force field is active, he is protected against most blows. It can also be used to breathe in space, presumably by retaining the necessary air inside. On several occasions, he also showed that he possessed the faculty to use his power to levitate his own body, allowing him to fly. His force field is usually active when flying. '''Magnetic Field: Thanks to great concentration, his magnetic power can give him telepathic powers. However, the most feared threat of Magneto is its ability to cause a reversal of the Earth's magnetic field: it is mainly a means of blackmail, because it could cause near-extinction of humanity, but would affect mutants and humans alike. The very existence of Magneto forces all those who fear being his enemy one day to develop specialized weapons to counter his powers. Abilities Cleverness: '''Magneto is a genius in different scientific fields, including genetic manipulation, physics, engineering and other types of technology. He designed advanced weaponry, a space station, a device generating volcanic eruptions or earthquakes and others blocking telepathy or canceling the super powers of all mutants other than him. He is fluent in many languages. He is also a master of strategy with a high combat experience, who has often been seen triumphant on whole groups of superhumans. Although he has knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and has recourse if necessary, he is not an expert and prefers to fight with his powers. Paraphernalia '''Metal Armor: '''However, he usually wears metal armor, which makes his body easier to lift. He has shown repeatedly that he is extremely resistant to telepathy. On the one hand, because he has an unshakeable will, but above all his helmet protects him. The X-Men know this feature perfectly, and know that it can be easily neutralized by Professor Xavier if they first manage to tear his helmet. Relationships ''Family'' * Edie and Jakob Lensherr: Parents (deceased) * Ruth Eisenhardt: Stillborn sister (deceased) * Pietro and Wanda Maximoff: Children (Pietro is deceased) * Anya Eisenhardt: Daughter (deceased) * Lorna Dane: Daughter * Natalya Maximoff: Former wife (deceased) * Joseph and Xorn: Clones created by Mister Sinister (both deceased) ''Enemies'' * Charles Xavier: Former best friend * The X-Men: Team of mutants trying to thwart his plans * Apocalypse: Immortal mutant having manipulated him * The Horsemen of Apocalypse: Team of mutants manipulated by Apocalypse ''Allies'' * The Brotherhood of Mutants: Team of mutants which he is the leader * The Acolytes: Team of mutants which he is the leader * The Cabal: Team of super-villains assembled by Thanos * House of M: Royal dynasty created by himself * Genosha: Country of which he is the leader * Hellfire Club: Secret Society of which he was a part but left because of differences with the Black King ''Affiliations''' * The Brotherhood of Mutants: Founder and Leader * The Acolytes: Manipulated and enlisted by force by Mister Sinister * House of M: Founder and Leader * X-Men: Joined during the events of "''Avengers VS X-Men" then leader after the death of Professor X * Hellfire Club: Enlisted by Sebastian Shaw, become the White King * The Cabal: Enlisted by Thanos during the events of "Avengers: Secret Wars" * The Horsemen of Apocalypse: Manipulated and enlisted by force par Apocalypse, become Death * SHIELD: Former Agent Appearances * The Uncanny X-Men (2027) * The Uncanny X-Men: Mutant Massacre (2030) * The Uncanny X-Men: House of M (2033) * The Uncanny X-Men: Decimation (2034) * Avengers VS X-Men (2035) * The Uncanny X-Men: Inferno (2037) * The Uncanny X-Men: Ultimatum (2039) * Avengers: Secret Wars (2040) * The Uncanny X-Men: Hunt for Wolverine (2043) * The Uncanny X-Men: Extermination (2047) * Marvels (2048) Notes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-199999 Category:Name legally changed Category:Public Identity Category:Latverian Category:Genoshan Category:Widowed Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Silver Hair Category:Mutants Category:Sverus Snape 1998 Category:MCU Villains (Sverus Snape 1998) Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Terrorists Category:SHIELD members Category:Unfinished Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Disruption Category:Super Strength Category:Energy Senses Category:Force Field Generation Category:Space Survival Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Telepathy Category:Geniuses Category:Geneticists Category:Engineers Category:Multilingual Category:Leaders Category:Combat Masters Category:Armor Users Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Blood Powers